


we belong together

by sarah17



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Mickey, slightly jealous mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah17/pseuds/sarah17
Summary: basically mickey's pov and slight agnst but mostly fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am in deep deep denial about gallavich and they belong together.

Mickey's love for Ian was pure and true however faggy or girly that sounded.He didnt give a shit anymore.Thy had their ups and downs more than any couples ever hadand even broke up when mickey went to jail and ian found his new boy toy.Whatever or whoever that was.But one thing was constant, they always found each other. After mickey returned from jail, he immediately sought out Ian.Even though they didnt ended falling right back into each others arm, they did become friends.It was hard for Mickey to see ian with Caleb (god!even his name is stupid).But he endured it with a fake ass smile plastered in his friends.Whenever mickey saw caleb slinging an arm on ians shoulder, mickey wanted nothing more than to shove the guys fricking shoulder and cut off his hand that was touching ian.he should be the one touching ian and not some douche thought mickey bitterly.  
So one day he got drunk.Went to gallaghers house and basically told ian how much he loved him and would always love him.Ian could only gape at him like a fish all the time.When morning came Ian greeted mickey and asked him if he rememberd everything from last night.Mickey didnt answer and instead opted to look down.Ian insisted he tell him now that they were friends or whatever.So for the first time in his life maybe, mickey told him everything.From how he felt when they first got together to when he felt like he couldn't fucking breathe when ian broke up with him.All this while listening to mickey this vulnerable and soft it broke ian and ian could realize that it was his fault mickey was like this.The once rude mouthed thug was so vulnerable right now that it felt like ian could just break him with his words so he thought he would make this right. So when  ian suddenly kissed mickey it felt like a shock but he got over it and happily returned it.The next day ian broke up with caleb.Ian and mickey didnt exactly get together but they were working on it.They went on a few dates like at sizzlers and they understood each other a lot better now.

Even though after all these years, watching ian sleep beside him was like a dream and he was scared to wake up.As cheesy as it sounds, Ian is Mickey's ;his first and last boyfriend to his first love.So to Mickey , Ian is his home.Mickey always knew that he could never love anyone as much as he loved ian even back when he was still in the closet and he could never feel free as he did with ian.  The once southside thug was completely in love with Ian Gallagar and he was okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic.so please do leave comment.


End file.
